Survival
by Alfa y omegas
Summary: Edu y Kevin,unos reporteros de un diario fueron a Miami para emprender un viaje a las misteriosas islas Bermudas. Pasaran hechos sobrenaturales, desapariciones, muertes, exploraciones a lugares extraños y tenebrosos que nunca un ser humano ahiga visto. Edu y Kevin tendrán que sobrevivir.
1. introduccion

**Survival.**

**Bueno esta es una historia que la voy a hacer con un amigo llamado Edu.**

P.V Eduardo.

Mi nombre era Eduardo Fuentes, tenía 25 años, vivía en Nueva York, E.E.U.U. Era un reportero del diario Yahamanis, uno de los diarios más famosos de la ciudad.

Un día una llamada llega desde un diario de Miami informando que realizarían un viaje de investigación al Triangulo De Las Bermudas, invitando a reporteros de todo el mundo a participar del viaje para resolver los misterios que yacían sobre sus antepasados y una serie de desapariciones.

Mi jefa eligió a los dos mejores reporteros del diario que nos representarían en ese viaje, entre esas personas me encontraba yo.

Unas horas después yo y Kevin estábamos reunidos en la sala de conferencias, esperando a que nos expliquen cómo será el viaje, porque íbamos, que llevaríamos, y como nos arreglaríamos allí.

Kevin: "Cuanto tiempo más tardara en llegar" le pregunte a Edu mientras me hamacaba en la silla.

Eduardo: "Realmente no se" le conteste con un suspiro.

"Que animo que tienen ustedes dos" les pregunte levantando la voz mientras aparecía detrás de ellos.

Edu: "aaahaaa…!" grite del susto.

Kevin: estaba en el piso intentando recuperarme del susto, "no se te atreva hacer eso de nuevo Valentina" le dije con voz firme muy enojado.

Valentina: JAJAJA me reí fuertemente mientras me calmaba, "pónganse bien y empezamos" les ordené. "Este viaje fue organizado por el director del diario de Miami, como saben el motivo del viaje principalmente es descubrir que sucede allí".

Edu: "que sería lo necesario para llevar" le pregunte.

Valentina: " lo mejor serian que lleven un equipo de supervivencia, ropa y comida para pasar unos días allí".

Kevin: "a donde se consigue el equipo de supervivencia" pregunte sonriendo.

Valentina: me pegue en la frente cuando pregunto eso, "se supone que vos sos experto en supervivencia y en reportajes, por eso te elegí".

Después de la larga y agotadora charla, Valentina nos dio la fecha, la hora y los boletos de avión para ir a Miami.

Una semana después llegamos al diario de Miami, cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos al ver que solo había cinco reporteros. El director llamado Diego Bustos nos dio una charla y de allí nos dirigimos en un barco a las islas Bermudas.

**Bueno acá termina esta Intro espero que la hallan disfrutado y gracias a Eduardo por ayudarme a escribirla. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Dia 1:la llegada

**Survival.**

**Bueno acá esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

Edu: Subimos al barco, y empezamos a navegar por el mar azul, cada vez más cerca del lugar, sin saber que nos espera allí, aterrorizados de llegar pero a la vez emocionados por lo que podemos descubrir.

Kevin: "que crees que abra allá" le pregunte.

Edu: "Realmente no lo sé" le respondí sinceramente.

Kevin: "que aliento es eso" le dije sarcásticamente.

Edu: "no lo sé" le respondí nerviosamente mientras miraba las islas a lo lejos. "por alguna razón tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo abrilla allí" pensé muy preocupado. Nos acercábamos al lugar, y de repente el cielo se oscureció, las nubes aparecieron y empezó una fuerte lluvia, el viento se hacía cada vez mas fuerte agitando las olas cada vez.

Kevin:"Edu! Cuidado" grite desesperadamente advirtiéndole a Edu.

Edu: al escuchar el grito de Kevin me di vuelta y vi que una ola gigante se dirigía hacia nosotros, la ola envolvió al barco haciendo que me caiga por la borda. Desde allí desorientado arriba de un salvavidas llegue a la isla, estaba tirado en el piso apenas podía entreabrir los ojos, veía como el capitán, Kevin y los otros reporteros estaban desesperados, escuchaba aturdidamente como Kevin gritaba mi nombre hasta que me desmaye completamente.

P.V sueño de Edu.

Edu: no sé donde estaba, solo sé que era de noche, de repente cuando miro a un lado veo una figura, de color blanco y rojo, parecía humano, pero realmente no se que era.

Fin P.V sueño de Edu.

DIA 1:

P.V Edu.

Me desperté sin saber que había sucedido, levante la vista y vi que me encontraba en una selva, pensé:"llegamos a la isla, eso fue todo", me levante del suelo, no había nadie, todos habían desaparecido. En ese momento empecé a caminar gritando los nombres de las personas que no estaban. Pasaron unas horas y no encontraba a nadie, no sé pero siempre tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía por atrás. No veía a nadie solo arboles y arboles, plantas era lo único que había, de repente a lo lejos veo pasar algo, apenas lo vi salí corriendo a ver quién era pero no lo encontré, "abre visto algún animal, un fantasma o estaré alucinando" pensé, no lo sé pero tenía miedo. Más tarde pensando que es lo que habrá sucedido con los demás, en un rio encontré el barco en el que habíamos venido, "pero que hacia allí" me pregunte, estaba atascado entre los árboles entre adentro con esperanzas de encontrar a alguien pero no había nadie.

Pero encontré mi mochila y apenas comida para pasar un día, también encontré un pequeño objeto con forma de cruz cuando lo agarre y lo mire detenidamente note que tenía unos dibujos raros y era duro como una roca, luego de examinarlo lo guarde junto con otras cosas y salí del barco.

Luego de buscar por los alrededores del barco y desilusionado de no ver a nadie decidí caminar para donde encontré unas huellas muy raras, seguramente eran de un animal, cuando las seguir por una hora vi que llegaban a una pequeña laguna, "de que serán estas huellas" le pregunte a mí mismo. Pero cuando mire detenidamente vi que en una piedra había sangre y la cámara de Kevin, apreté el botón de encendido y puse para ver lo último que había gravado.

Video de cámara de Kevin:

Kevin: acabamos de llegar a la isla y no hay señal de Edu, la última vez que lo vi una ola gigante se lo llevaba para esta isla, "capitán puede usar la radio" le pregunte.

Capital: "negativo marinero, cuando se mojo debió hacer corto" le respondí.

Kevin: "entendido, en cuanto tiempo estaba listo el barco para zarpar" le pregunte.

Capitán: "realmente no lo sé, el casco está muy dañado sin mencionar que el motor se fundió" le respondí con algo de preocupación.

Kevin: cuando estaba hablando con el capitán, note algo muy extraño en él, su piel se estaba arrugando y sus dientes habían crecido un poco.

Lisa: "Kevin lo encontré" le dije contenta.

Kevin: cuando dije eso una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro, "en donde esta" le pregunte.

Lisa: "no muy lejos" le dije.

Capitán: "toma esto, lo necesitaras" le dije a Kevin, mientras le lanzaba el maletín de primeros auxilios.

Kevin: apenas lo agarre salí corriendo para donde Lisa me dije "Edu, Edu" grite desesperadamente.

Fin de la grabación.

"por los menos se que se interesaban en mi" pensé mientras una pequeña sonrisa crecía en mi rostro.

Se acercaba la noche y estaba lejos del barco como para volver, por suerte caminando encontré una pequeña montaña con una cueva adentro, revise que no hubiera nada adentro, luego encendí una pequeña fogata con ramas que halle afuera de la cueva, cuando se izo de noche me saque la campera y me acomode en un rincón cerca de la fogata, después me tape con la campera y me quede profundamente dormir.

P.V sueño de Edu.

Edu: no sé donde estaba, solo sé que era de noche de repente cuando miro a un lado y veo una figura, de color blanco con ojos rojos, parecía humano, pero realmente no se que era, cuando de repente aparezco en una selva igual a la que estoy ahora, pero era muy raro por que la luna era roja.

P.V fin de sueño de Edu

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Qué significara ese sueño? ¿Edu encontrara a alguien? ¿Escapara de la isla? ¿Cómo seguirá la historia?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Y perdón por la demora de este pero e tenido unos problemas de coordinación con mi amigo y por eso no lo subíamos.**


End file.
